Not gonna die
by Judy Potts
Summary: ¿Quién podría prometer, siendo policías, que todo saldría bien al final, que ninguna bala los alcanzaría, que podrían ser felices sin mayor costo? El problema es que nadie es antibalas, y cuando tu mejor amigo se debate entre la vida y la muerte, es momento de replantear un montón de cosas...
1. Chapter 1

Se removió incómoda, tratando de encontrar su lugar en la silla pero también tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. No quería molestarlo, no quería despertarlo pero al mismo tiempo luchaba desesperadamente contra sus ganas de gritar y hacer ruido, todo el ruido que se pudiera con tal de conseguir que su compañero, su pareja, su colega, su torpe zorro despertara de aquel letargo que parecía no tener final.

Por fin encontró una posición relativamente cómoda (¡Por Dios! ¡Hacía horas que había dejado de sentir las piernas y aborrecía el olor a antisépticos! ¡Aborrecía los hospitales! Y aborrecía a ese estúpido lobo que había disparado su arma contra ella) cuando un gruñido gutural la sacó de sus pensamientos. Primero creyó que no era real, pero luego algo la hizo sobresaltarse en la oscuridad.

—Za-Zanahorias…

— ¡Nick! —Exclamó en voz baja levantándose de golpe y encaminándose hasta la cama.

—Zanahorias. —Murmuró él con voz ronca mientras buscaba el rostro de Judy en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Not gonna die** (La verdad escuchaba a Skillet con una canción que lleva ése título cuando ésta idea comenzó a tomar forma, espero la disfruten).

* * *

Toda la operación estaba montada, lo único que tenían que hacer era entrar al viejo edificio en donde, supuestamente, se encontraban los contrabandistas, una manada de lobos a los que tenían meses persiguiendo.

En ésta ocasión incluso Bogo había tomado un papel, encabezando la redada que organizaban. Las nubes de tormenta hacían bastante ruido, en cualquier momento se soltaría la lluvia y eso sólo dificultaría la operación si no se daban prisa en entrar. Sin embargo, no iba a iniciar el operativo sin sus estrellitas, que estacionaban el Mustang negro a toda prisa para correr a tomar los chalecos antibalas que les ofrecía Lobato; Judy aprestó su arma y se reportó con Bogo con una mirada cargada de furia y otros significados. Nick se acercó a ellos paseando la mirada en los rostros de todos los animales que los rodeaban. Por alguna razón no había paquidermos.

—Será cosa de discreción. —Murmuró para sí mismo.

—Hopps y Wilde irán por la parte trasera del edificio, no dejen que nadie salga, disparen a discreción a menos que sea necesario tomar medidas más fuertes.

—Entendido/Sí, señor.

— ¿Los demás, están claros?

—Sí, señor. —Murmuraron al unísono.

—Movilícense entonces.

Un rayo surcó el cielo y el ruido atronador seguido por la luz iluminó los rostros de todos en el lugar. Judy y Nick salieron a la retaguardia seguidos de otros dos tigres y un lobo. Trataban de hacerlo todo con sigilo pero sus pisadas en la tierra húmeda sonaban con demasiada fuerza en los oídos de Judy, quien miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

La lluvia se desató sin avisar, cubriendo a los oficiales que acompañaban a Nick y Judy, todos intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad y fue Nick quien abrió la puerta en silencio, sosteniendo el arma en alto para comprobar que nadie estuviera rondando cerca. Asintió una sola vez y todos entraron a refugiarse cerca de la entrada.

Disparos sonaron arriba, seguidos de pasos, no sólo garras sino también pezuñas retumbando contra el suelo viejo de madera, dos sombras que salieron disparadas a la puerta, una recibió un disparo en la pata izquierda y la otra logró escapar.

— ¡Oficial Hopps iniciando persecución! —Gritó Judy corriendo tras el lobo que acababa de escaparse, no parecía ir armado, así que decidió aventurarse sola. Claro, Nick no la dejó. Salió en seguida, apuntando en todo momento con el seguro de la pistola puesto, no quería disparar a Judy por accidente. Dos lobos trataron de salir por una de las laterales, cuestión que consiguió que Nick tuviera que regresar sobre sus pasos para tratar de detenerlos.

Judy se quedó a solas con el lobo al que persiguió por varias cuadras.

Y la persecución los llevó hasta un callejón sin salida, donde el lobo encaró a la oficial riéndose burlesco al percatarse de que se trataba de una coneja.

No cualquier coneja, muchos rumores había sobre una oficial nueva, la primera coneja en convertirse en policía. La mejor de su clase en la academia de policía. La que había logrado desbaratar la red de Bellwether. Y tenía frente a sí precisamente a esa coneja. Sonrió burlesco sacando un arma de entre los pliegues de su chaqueta.

El viento rugía en los oídos de ambos, habían pronosticado la peor tormenta de la historia de la ciudad justo para esa noche, pero Bogo y los otros, todo el mundo había dicho que era prácticamente imposible que cayera precisamente ése día, los del clima siempre se equivocaban con sus predicciones. Y aun así la lluvia caía con toda su furia, hiriendo la piel de los animales por la brutalidad y el tamaño de cada gota que se desprendía de la nube para atacar la tierra.

—Ríndete. —Amenazó Judy quitándole el seguro al arma. —El resto de tus hombres están ya bajo el cuidado de los míos, así que sólo te queda de una sopa.

—Coneja idiota, no me van a capturar así nada más.

—Es inútil ofrecer resistencia. Y yo recomendaría guardar silencio, todo lo que hagas y digas será usado en tu…

Pero el disparo la obligó a ponerse a cubierto tras un enorme contenedor de basura. El lobo también corrió a ocultarse al percatarse de que Hopps, en contra de todos sus principios, estaba abriendo fuego. Intercambiaron varios disparos hasta que la coneja decidió que aquello era torpe de su parte, de todos modos no lo alcanzaría ninguna bala. Un momento de duda la hizo planear una nueva estrategia, desde ahí no podía atraparlo, así que se arriesgó a lanzarse al otro lado del callejón, a los contenedores del frente.

Mala idea.

Vio un destello, primero no supo si se habría tratado de un nuevo rayo surcando el cielo y luego se dio cuenta de que era una punzada de dolor. Chispitas blancas bailando frente a sus ojos gracias al dolor del disparo, le había dado en el brazo izquierdo. La ventaja de ser diestra radicaba en que podía seguir disparando, la desventaja era que acababa de perder su brazo de apoyo para disparar. Sintió el dolor hasta que vio la sangre, rojo intenso, brotar a borbotones por la herida y mancharle el brazo.

Escuchó la risa histérica del lobo al otro lado del callejón, envalentonada por la descarga de adrenalina asomó medio cuerpo disparando, consiguiendo darle en una oreja al lobo y arrancarle un aullido de dolor.

Escuchó como el seguro de un arma era retirado y reconoció la escopeta recortada al ser cargada; cuando cortabas el cartucho de una escopeta, bueno, el sonido era peculiar y escalofriante, parecido a la muerte. Giró sobre sí misma y recargó el peso de su cuerpo contra el contenedor. Dos lobos la miraban con sonrisas descompuestas, muecas de sadismo y locura por tener a su merced el trofeo de Bogo.

Un nuevo rayo surco el cielo, iluminando de manera macabra el rostro de los lobos, Judy cerró los ojos horrorizada y escuchó el disparo esperando lo peor. Aclarando, lo peor en un escenario en el que sólo estaba ella, porque el segundo peor escenario era…

—Torpe coneja… —Murmuró Nick cayendo de rodillas frente a ella. Sus palabras salieron agónicas y entrecortadas, como si le costara muchísimo trabajo decirlas. Judy abrió los ojos horrorizada y percatándose de que su peor pesadilla se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. —Nunca cierres los ojos si están por dispararte.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Merece un review?


	2. Chapter 2

—Torpe coneja… —Murmuró Nick cayendo de rodillas frente a ella. Sus palabras salieron agónicas y entrecortadas, como si le costara muchísimo trabajo decirlas. Judy abrió los ojos horrorizada y percatándose de que su peor pesadilla se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. —Nunca cierres los ojos si están por dispararte.

Al verlo y percatarse de que se iba de bruces, Judy corrió a abrazar a Nick dándose cuenta de que su pelaje se había teñido de sangre, levantó la pistola hacia los lobos, que trataban de cortar un nuevo cartucho pero que perdieron agarre sobre el metal un momento gracias a la lluvia. Cargando todo el peso de Nick cayó hacia atrás acunando a su amigo contra el pecho, levantó su arma y disparó, primero a las manos del lobo que la había atacado y luego a la pierna del otro, haciendo que destellos rojizos brillaran en el siguiente rayo, pequeños destellos de sangre cayendo al suelo y perdiéndose con la lluvia, escuchó el cartucho a su lado y miró con horror al lobo al que había estado acorralando.

Abrazó a Nick con su brazo herido, arrancándole un sonido gutural, una queja, antes de levantar el arma hacia su nuevo captor con tiempo apenas suficiente para ver cómo su rostro se convertía en una expresión violenta seguido por un chorro de sangre y el cuerpo cayendo de lado en el lodo. Judy recibió otro disparo en el hombro, demasiado cerca de la cabeza de Nick, y nuevos destellos de colores brillaron frente a sus ojos, disparados por las ráfagas de dolor que le invadían el cuerpo. Escuchó la voz de un compañero al que apodaban _Tres-Rayas_ tronar por encima del estruendo de la tormenta, pedía una ambulancia por radio, Bogo entró a la escena seguido de otros cuantos oficiales, Judy no reconoció a ninguno. Lobezno levantó el cuerpo de Nick con cuidado, arrancándole un gemido de dolor a Judy, que aunque no había recibido el impacto del disparo de escopeta, tenía metralla en las piernas y una bala incrustada en el hombro, misma que había chocado contra su hueso.

—Nick… —Murmuró. Desesperada, trató de levantarse pero las manos de Bogo la levantaron al vuelo y la depositaron en la banqueta, lejos de la tierra y del lodo, bajo un toldo para protegerla de la tormenta. —Nick, no me alejen de él.

—La ambulancia está en camino, Hopps.

—Nick, tengo que estar cerca.

—Hopps…

—No lo entiende, recibió el ataque por mí. Tengo que estar ahí.

El sonido de las sirenas se hizo presente y Bogo llevó a Judy en brazos hasta los paramédicos, dos ambulancias más estaban en camino y ella, desesperada, no pudo evitar que la subieran a la parte trasera de una mientras veía cómo Nick era puesto bocabajo en una camilla mientras le ponían una mascarilla. Un parpadeo, dos, tres y ya no pudo abrir los ojos una cuarta vez. Sólo escuchar la voz de un paramédico pidiéndole que se quedara con él.

* * *

Definitivamente voy a continuarla. Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad es grandioso saber que les guste tanto mi estilo. Ahora, a tratar de salvar a ambos, espero les guste el capítulo y perdón por dejarlos tan en ascuas :D ¿Qué opinan hasta ahora?


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada una aclaración. Sí es un NickXJudy, no es sólo friendship.  
Continuando con ésto...

Hugo Med Lob: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, sí me inspiré en una canción de Skillet ;D

ThePhantomPain02: Sé que ha sido algo corta (Mil gracias por el comentario en ¿Qué tienen los ascensores? Lo amé) Originalmente ésto iba a ser un One-shot, pero estaba quedando tan largo que decidí dividirlo en microclímax y publicarlo como historia en caps, aún no lo termino, pero espero poder actualizar al menos uno al día.

Flame n' Shadows: Me encantó tu comentario. Espero que te guste la historia.

Marianne E: ¡Mi más sincero gracias! Tanto por el mensaje como por los comentarios. Me agrada que te gusten mis historias 3

Hesvan: Bajo ninguna circunstancia los dejaría con la duda, espero que te guste el giro que toma.

XxLoneWolfYTxX: Gracias por el aplauso, espero de verdad disfrutes con la lectura. Gracias por seguir la historia!

MyobiXHitachiin: Reí ante los dos comentarios, me encantaron. No me animé a convertirla en asesina, pero creéeme que lo consideré... Ya verás a qué me refiero.

Clover819: La idea es seguir escribiendo, de verdad me encanta saber que sigues mis historias, gracias por eso. Espero que ésto sea más de lo que esperan.

mgmartinezvolturi: Muchas gracias! Y gracias por el Review

Judy Everlarck: Es genial saber que te ha gustado, espero que disfrutes el desarrollo de la historia!

Guest: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme. Espero que el resto de la historia te agrade.

Y ahora sí, sin más qué agregar. Les dejo la continuación de la historia :D

No me maten D: jajaja

* * *

 _Recibo el impacto en la espalda, el chaleco recibe la mayor parte del daño pero siento algo caliente bajar por mi espalda, por dentro de la ropa y de la protección, el dolor lanza llamaradas de fuego a mis extremidades y a cada rincón de mi cuerpo, se me doblan las rodillas y comienzo a perder visión, los bordes se desvanecen y lo único que soy capaz de enfocar es el rostro contraído por el pánico de Judy, que luce indefensa._

—Torpe coneja. _—Digo tratando de sonreír, gracias a Dios Judy está bien, le sangra un brazo y parte de la metralla ha hecho mella en sus piernas pero parece superficial ya que no sangraron aún._ —Nunca cierres los ojos si están por dispararte.

 _Tengo qué luchar contra todo mi ser por seguir despierto pero el dolor está empujándome al borde del precipicio entre la inconsciencia y la oscuridad. Siento las manos de Judy en mi espalda y escucho su corazón, el chaleco no ha logrado hacer que ese sonido disminuya, lo escucho como si palpitara contra mi oído. Me relaja._

 _Trato de hablar, trato de mantenerme despierto pero no puedo, y la oscuridad se apodera de mí. Abro los ojos una última vez, veo destellos blancos, el rostro crispado por el dolor de Judy, escucho un nuevo disparo que la hace apretar los ojos y la sangre salir por su hombro, un hilo continuo de rojo oscuro cayendo por su costado y manchándome de sangre el rostro._

 _Y todo se convierte en oscuridad._

.

Las luces largas pasando a intervalos sobre ella, el sonido que llegaba amortiguado por el aturdimiento, las voces de los doctores y enfermeros que conducían su camilla, el aroma extraño en la mascarilla de oxígeno, las miradas ocasionales que el león más cercano le dedicaba seguidos de los murmullos y rezos de una de las enfermeras a sus pies.

A intervalos podía escucharlos hablando apresuradamente sobre la hemorragia y la metralla, y al instante siguiente ya no podía enterarse de nada, no entendía y todo el sonido era una mezcla pegajosa de ruidos y nada.

La oscuridad seguida de una serie de luces y ocho animales agachados sobre ella, admirándola como si fuera un experimento. Judy sintió un escalofrío ante el contacto de una garrita contra su frente y trató de seguir la cuenta regresiva, pero no pasó del siete antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

.

Despertó rodeada del pálido color de las cortinas de hospital, _terapia intensiva_ alcanzaba a leer en las ventanas de la entrada. Se levantó de golpe y se arrancó todas las agujas y electrodos que tenía pegados al cuerpo, salió disparada hacia la puerta donde la interceptó una enfermera, haciéndola frenar abruptamente. —Querida, no… —Murmuró levantándole un poco la bata para observarle las piernas. Un disparo de dolor se apoderó de ella y la hizo perder fuerza, en un instante se le doblaron las rodillas y se fue de bruces, la enfermera la sostuvo en brazos mientras alguien acercaba una silla de ruedas para la coneja. —Volvamos a tu cama. Necesitas mantenerte en reposo hasta que podamos mandarte a piso.

— ¡No! —Gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Había llorado ya? Ni siquiera estaba segura de aquello, no había tenido la oportunidad de registrar el hecho de que su mejor amigo había… ¿Qué? ¿Dado la vida? ¿Lo había intentado? —No… —Suplicó en medio de sollozos. —Nick, necesito verlo, necesito saber que está bien. Necesito ver a Nick. Es mi amigo, es todo lo que tengo en ésta ciudad. —Y cubriendo su rostro, rompió en llanto. Bogo entró al lugar asintiendo para la enfermera sin que Judy se diera cuenta, empujó la silla en silencio por el pasillo, guiando a su mejor oficial por los pasillos atiborrados de animales que se movían en todas direcciones, entre el ruido, el caos y la desesperación y no dijo nada hasta que Judy se calmó un poco.

—Quiero que sepas que has sido muy valiente. Y Nick también lo ha sido.

— ¿Valiente?

—Lleva horas ahí dentro. No han terminado con él pero… bueno, me han permitido acercarme un poco y verlo… Te lo debo.

— ¿Está bien?

—Tan bien como se puede en su situación. —Un tigre les abrió una puerta de madera, Bogo se detuvo un instante antes de entrar y suspiró mirando a Judy, toda ella llena de vendajes y golpes, moretones bajo el pelaje y el corazón roto. —No tienes que ver esto… En el momento que decidas…

—Necesito verlo. —Suplicó desesperada.

—De acuerdo. Pero mantente sentada. —Empujó la silla hasta situarla frente a un ventanal de cristal tras el cual, unos metros abajo, se encontraba el quirófano. Nick tenía un tubo conectado por la boca y los médicos no dejaban ver mucho, sólo la expresión serena del zorro y las esquirlas de las balas que había recibido, todas y cada una de ellas depositadas religiosamente en un cuenco metálico que ya llevaba colectado un buen charco de sangre.

Judy cubrió su boca un segundo, horrorizada al ver a su mejor amigo jugándose la vida.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ahí?

—Tu operación, no muevas mucho el hombro. —Reprendió Bogo mirando a Judy con reproche. —Ambos estuvieron peleando durante horas, sólo que Wilde ha peleado más.

—Nick ¿está bien?

—Estable. —La puerta se abrió y una enfermera entró con un formulario para Bogo, quien firmó y asintió bruscamente para quedarse de nuevo con su agente. Judy suspiró viendo cómo extirpaban otra esquirla de la espalda de Nick y se hizo bolita en la silla de ruedas. —Para ser los agentes con mayor número de incapacidades al año, son los que resuelven más crímenes grandes. Ya podemos pasarte a piso. Ya lo viste, ya vámonos. —Amenazó cuando la vio extender una pata hacia el cristal, sin embargo no tuvo corazón para retirarla al verla estremecerse por los sollozos que la sacudían. Permaneció en silencio hasta que ella se calmó y luego arrastró la silla hasta el ascensor.

¿Qué se dice en una situación así? ¿Todo estará bien? ¿Pero cómo prometerlo si no lo sabes? Y aunque habría querido tener mil y un palabras de consuelo para ella, Bogo sabía por experiencia personal que cuando un colega estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte lo mejor era simplemente no acercarse, quedarse al margen porque las palabras de consuelo sólo servirían como dagas que irían directo al corazón. Suspiró desesperado y dejó a Judy en el pasillo mientras abría la puerta.

—Wilde estará en la habitación de al lado, no quiero que hagas otra estupidez como arrancarte las agujas.

—Con todo respeto, señor. No me gustan las agujas.

—Una lástima, Hopps. Es una orden. Deja todo en su lugar en caso de que te canalicen de nuevo.

—Sí, señor.

Y sin poder resistir más a la tentación de decirlo, Bogo se agachó frente a la silla de la conejita, y con una mirada franca y una sonrisa sincera pero cargada de remordimiento y tristeza, murmuró. —Judy… Todo estará bien. Wilde es lo suficientemente astuto como para engañar a la muerte, para jugarle una treta.

—Lo sé. —Admitió sonriente, levantando el rostro y mostrando sus enormes ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas y esperanzas. —Estará bien.

—Descansa, Hopps.


	4. Chapter 4

Clover819: Lo siento, tenía que aventurarme a dejarlo así nada más, es que no sabía dónde más cortar la historia jajaja, bueno, ya vamos, ya vamos. Por lo pronto entrego ésto. Disfrútalo.

XxLoneWolfYTxX: Qué curioso! Gracias por compartirlo conmigo jaja. Espero que el resto de la historia te apasione tanto como hasta ahora, y ya me dirás si la conclusión se parece o no. Gracias por los comentarios.

Y de verdad. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me han hecho el día y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

La dejaron dormir hasta que se cansó.

Cosa que ocurrió alrededor de las dos de la tarde del día siguiente. La lluvia caía paulatina en las ventanas y en los noticieros estaban anunciando que continuaría lloviendo hasta la madrugada del fin de semana, al menos de ése lado de la ciudad, la lluvia no parecía dispuesta a cesar. Judy simplemente abrió los ojos, arrullada aún por el golpeteo de las gotitas contra el cristal, abrió los ojos desorientada y paseó la mirada a su alrededor, tratando de recordar a dónde la habían llevado.

Reparó primero en el televisor de pantalla plana frente a su cama, los cuadros de flores en las paredes, la puerta de madera y los monitores, y por último dirigió la mirada a la ventana, donde veía el gris perpetuo de las nubes en el cielo. Suspiró.

Seguía en el hospital, no estaba soñando ni estaba loca, no había sido una pesadilla, lo que querría decir que ella tenía las piernas y el brazo vendados, debería seguramente usar cabestrillo y un sinnúmero más de precauciones. Ésta vez sí que se había ganado una buena cantidad de días de incapacidad.

Sonrió frustrada un momento.

Sí, era cierto. Ella quería vacaciones, pero no así, no atada a una cama, medicamentos y reposo absoluto por tiempo indefinido. Quería salir a la calle, disfrutar los días soleados, ir al gotcha con Nick…

¡Nick!

El subidón de adrenalina y su corazón disparándose a mil por hora activaron una alarma tras la que, instantes después, un par de enfermeros entraron a toda velocidad para revisar a la paciente.

—Nick, el zorro del quirófano, ¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue en terapia intensiva? ¿Ya lo subieron a piso? ¿Sobrevivió a la operación?

—Señorita. —Llamó uno con voz tranquila y aterciopelada, consiguiendo que Judy se sintiera repentinamente tranquila, casi como cosa de magia. —Le voy a pedir que se tranquilice o tendré que sedarla, y eso supondría un par de horas más de sueño para usted. Creo que quiere saber la respuesta a esas preguntas.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Concedió respirando un par de veces y reacomodándose en su cama, doblando delicadamente la sábana sobre sus piernas y suspirando para tomar más oxígeno. —Ya estoy un poco más tranquila. —Y aunque primero aquello fue una mentira, reguló su respiración consiguiendo que la paz se fuera apoderando de ella poco a poco hasta conseguir que su corazón bajara las palpitaciones. —Nick, quiero saber cómo está él.

—Estable, señorita. Sigue en terapia intensiva bajo observación, perdió mucha sangre por el tiroteo pero ya no tiene ninguna esquirla en su organismo, por ese lado está fuera de peligro.

— ¿Necesitan donadores? Quizás en la comisaría…

—Descuide, hemos hecho todo cuanto estaba en nuestras manos y ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar un poco para saber cómo reaccionará. Ha estado sedado hasta éste momento.

—No ha despertado ¿No ha despertado?

—No, los sedantes no se lo permiten.

Judy sintió el corazón caer a su estómago. Si Nick aún no daba señales de vida…

—Las balas, ¿Qué tan profundo calaron? ¿Era peligroso?

—Su vida… —Dijo el otro dando un paso hacia la coneja. —Estuvo en peligro un par de veces por la delicadeza de la operación, tiene que entender que había varias esquirlas muy cerca de su columna y de otras áreas vitales. Los médicos han hecho todo cuanto ha estado en sus manos para salvarlo y ahora se encuentra estable, así que sólo será cuestión de esperar.

Judy Procesó aquello y se sintió repentinamente insensible. Suspiró un par de veces, comprendiendo cada palabra pero al mismo tiempo sin entender realmente qué pasaba. Todo el horror que creyó sentiría jamás se hizo presente, y ella simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

.

El resto de la tarde y los días siguientes, recibió bastantes visitas, Garraza llevando dulces a escondidas, mismos que terminaron compartiendo en medio de una charla divertida sobre anécdotas de todas las veces que él había terminado en el hospital (Principalmente por tropezarse al perseguir rosquillas); Nutriales y su esposa habían ido a llevar flores para ella y para Nick, aunque habían dejado los dos arreglos en la habitación de la coneja mientras el zorro no tuviera una habitación para él solo; Mr. Big no había podido ir en persona, pero Fru-Fru había llevado Cannoli y besos de parte de su padre, lo mismo que saludos de cada polar con el que habían coincidido durante su larga amistad y una fotografía de la pequeña Judy en brazos de su padre, firmada al reverso por ambos; los del club naturista habían mandado especias para tés relajantes, velas aromatizadas y una tarjeta firmada; Manchas había estado yendo a diario, aprovechando las vueltas que solía tener por la ciudad, para dejarle las tarjetas que recogía en el departamento de policías, todas ellas provenientes de sus admiradores tras haber resuelto tantos casos, él mismo había firmado varias de ellas, tanto para Judy como para Nick.

No estaba segura de en qué momento se había convertido en alguien tan querida por tantas personas, muchos desconocidos que se la pasaban deseándole se mejorara. Suspiró sintiendo una punzada de culpa, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más estaría atrapada en una pesadilla.

Su celular vibró una vez. Mensaje.

Bueno, esa era una novedad. Le habían permitido usar su teléfono en el hospital, al menos para mensajes de texto pero no demasiados. Suspiró leyendo a Garraza en el remitente y sonrió de medio lado percatándose del cariño que le tenía al oficial.

 _Nick, piso, hoy._

Y eso era todo. Judy sintió su corazón acelerarse de golpe por la noticia, saber que por fin vería a ese astuto zorro era un alivio.

Claro que no esperaba aquello.

Una enfermera la había ayudado a levantarse, ahora que ya no necesitaba los sueros intravenosa, debía comenzar a caminar por las distintas áreas del hospital en su piso; estaba de pie afuera del ascensor esperando el momento en el que el zorro saliera por ahí, esperaba verlo medio sedado, sentado en una silla de ruedas y listo para gastar su siguiente chiste barato pero lo que vio le partió el alma. Nick, atado a una camilla empujada por algunos enfermeros y doctores, inconsciente por completo.

Le fallaron las fuerzas y se desplomó en brazos de la enfermera que la acompañaba cuando su amigo del alma pasó inconsciente a su lado, conectado a un suero y aún sedado, por lo visto, por tiempo indefinido según alcanzó a deducir por sí misma. ¿O estaría tomando una siesta? Sí, debía ser una siesta.

Y aborreció su finísimo oído, que le permitió enterarse de la verdad.

—No, no ha despertado desde la operación.

* * *

Creo que se va acercando el final. De verdad mil gracias a quienes han seguido la historia! ¿Que dicen? ¿Merece un review?


	5. Chapter 5

Clover819: Una disculpa jeje, como no era una historia pensada en capítulos simplemente corto las ideas. Gracias por tanta emoción.

Jair937: Gracias por pasarte por mi historia y por el comentario :D

mgmartinezvolturi: Cada vez están más cerca de averiguarlo ;) Espero disfrutes ésta entrega

Hugo Med Lob: ¿Te sucede al leer la historia? Me siento halagada y preocupada en partes iguales jeje. Gracias por seguir leyendo

ThePhantomPain02: Siempre es grato leerte, y síp, la verdad es que disfruto del fuego y la desesperación D: No, ya en serio, de verdad no sabía dónde separar los capítulos, así que simplemente he estado cortando ideas a la mitad. Será éste, otro y el epílogo, no sé por qué de pronto me abandonó la inspiración jajaja.

* * *

El cabestrillo le daba comezón, lo sentía incómodo y conseguía que se sintiera inútil. Tras tres semanas completas de estar en el hospital (Mr. Big había insistido en que la mejor agente debía estar en el mejor hospital bajo la observación de los mejores enfermeros y médicos de la ciudad hasta que fuera seguro dejarla ir, los gastos correrían por su cuenta si el seguro de la jefatura no lo cubría), por fin un día entró una gacela de gesto amable tomando notas en una tablita, misma que sonrió cuando Judy la miró hastiada de tanta revisión.

— ¿Son vitaminas, inyecciones o debo volver a descubrirme las piernas y el hombro?

—Puedes irte a casa.

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró incrédula, abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta. — ¿A casa dijo?

—Sí querida, a casa. Terminó tu estadía aquí. Tu cicatrización es impresionante, a pesar de las fracturas; la última radiografía reveló que ya estabas en condiciones de moverte, sin embargo, te daremos otro mes de incapacidad, por las dudas. Sufriste daños muy graves, la bala de tu brazo fisuró el hueso en varias áreas pero los vendajes apoyaron bastante. Me preocupaba la de tu hombro. Pero parece que está todo en orden.

—Pero… No me puedo ir así nada más. No puedo irme sin _él…_

Y en efecto, desde que lo habían subido a piso, Judy no había conseguido la fuerza suficiente para pronunciar su nombre, no para murmurar _Nick._ Ni siquiera para pensar esa simple palabra.

—El joven Wilde no ha despertado, cielo. —Dijo en tono conciliador, casi como una madre dándole abrigo a su pequeño tras un raspón en la rodilla. —Pero sus heridas están sanando bastante bien. Su padrino es muy generoso al cubrir la cuenta del hospital, así que no debes preocuparte, nos haremos cargo de él. —En tono de disculpa y mostrando una expresión avergonzada, añadió tras una pausa. —No hemos localizado a ningún familiar. Alguien que se haga cargo de él durante su estadía. Que lo acompañe y que le hable. Tal vez usted sepa de…

—Soy… —Murmuró acongojada. —Soy la única persona a la que tiene en la ciudad. No habla mucho con su familia y la mayoría no vive aquí.

—Comprendo.

—No, no comprende. Me quedaré, yo me quedaré a su lado.

—Judy. —Reprendió como si hablara con un niño pequeño. —Tú debes reposar, debes estar tranquila para terminar de sanar, la mayoría de los moretones aún no sanan del todo y las heridas pueden abrirse de nuevo, aún con todo y tu cicatrización. Debes cuidar tu salud.

—Y créame, doctora, que no hay mejor lugar para cuidar de mi salud que en el hospital. Su habitación tiene un sofá muy cómodo, puedo quedarme un par de días a cuidarlo, sólo debo ir por un cambio de ropa y algo de comer, y luego…

Pero la pausa tuvo un efecto dramático en ambas.

Luego… ¿Qué?

— ¿Va a despertar, verdad? —Murmuró Judy con lágrimas en los ojos. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar pero quebrándose en el intento. Rompiendo en llanto cuando dijo por primera vez lo que tenía semanas guardándose para sí misma. —Se interpuso entre ellos y yo, me salvó la vida… ¿Verdad que va a despertar?

La doctora la abrazó en un gesto conciliador y le permitió llorar hasta que se cansó.

.

Llegado el fin de semana, pasaría la noche en el hospital, por primera vez se lo habían permitido, y aunque ella había ido a su casa por ropa y para dormir, en un último momento había tomado las llaves del departamento de Nick y había pasado las tres últimas noches durmiendo en su cama. _Porque está más cerca del hospital, sólo por eso lo hago_ se había dicho a sí misma la primera noche para convencerse de que aquello tenía perdón, pero al entrar en contacto con la almohada del zorro, al volver a tener contacto con su perfume, no pudo evitar admitir para sí misma que en realidad quería sentir que él seguía vivo.

El primer día no se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra, por si Nick despertaba o daba señales de vida, así ella podría avisar de inmediato.

El segundo día se la pasó llorando, sentada en una silla y recargada en la cama, ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos para que, si despertaba, Nick no la viera llorar. (Como si no la hubiera visto llorar al menos un millar de veces antes).

El tercer día se la había pasado hablándole de todo lo que había ocurrido el último mes, tratando de ponerlo al corriente de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en la ciudad y en la comisaría, le platicaba quiénes la habían ido a visitar y lo ponía al día con todos los chismes de Garraza. Habló como si nunca más fuera a tener oportunidad de expresarse y aquello fue más que suficiente para mantener el ánimo en alto, al menos durante el día porque cuando volvió al departamento del zorro y se enfrascó en su investigación sobre pacientes en coma, la depresión la aplastó con toda su fuerza, obligándola a llorar hasta el cansancio.

Suspiró entrando al hospital con su café bien tapado. Las enfermeras, algunos familiares, la gente del hospital, la saludaron a su paso, ya se habían acostumbrado a verla. Ella sonrió devolviendo los saludos y asintiendo con la cabeza a algunos de los enfermos, pero no dijo nada. Se sentía emocionalmente agotada por tantas cosas que habían ocurrido, así que simplemente quería dejarse caer en su sillón al lado de Nick. Su habitación seguía igual. (Para ella era más sencillo pensar en aquello como una habitación que como un cuarto de hospital, le ayudaba a mantener las esperanzas). No habían desordenado nada, ni siquiera su pequeño altero de libros y envolturas de barritas energéticas había sido movido de lugar. Sonrió mirando a su amigo, se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla y tras plantarle un beso en la frente, encaró el sillón.

Se sentó en su rincón y tomó el libro que había estado leyendo para Nick.

— _Para ver si te cultivas un poco con esto. —_ Había dicho el día que había decidido leerle, con un tono jovial que hacía mucho no la caracterizaba, sacando un libro de su mochila y hojeándolo hasta dar con el índice. — _Es de mis favoritos. —_ Había dicho con una sonrisa soñadora tras convencerse a sí misma de que debía mantener la esperanza y la alegría en alto, emociones negativas sólo le harían daño a Nick, así que a mantener la esperanza. — _Espero que te guste_ El fantasma de la ópera _Nick, porque lo vas a escuchar completito. —_ Dijo antes de comenzar a leer.

Suspiró percatándose de que el separador iba por la mitad del libro, ¿Tantas horas pasaba leyendo en voz alta? O en todo caso ¿Tenía razón Nick? ¿De verdad hablaba así de rápido? Se acomodó con las piernas bien extendidas en el sillón, le dedicó una mirada a Nick y se dispuso a leer en voz alta justo en donde se había quedado.

– _¿Usted tiene miedo... y dice que me ama? Si Erik fuera bello, ¿me amaría usted, Cristine?_

– _¡Desgraciado! ¿Para qué tentar al Destino? ¿Para qué preguntarme cosas que oculto como un pecado en el fondo de la conciencia? –Se puso a su vez de pie, rodeó la cabeza del joven can sus bellos bracos trémulos y le dijo: – ¡Oh! mi novio de un día, si yo no te amara no te daría mis labios. Por primera y última vez, aquí los tienes._

 _El posó encima los suyos, pero la sombra que los rodeaba pareció desgarrarse con tal violencia como si se acercara la tempestad, y al huir sus ojos, en que vivía el espanto de Erik, les mostró antes de que desapareciera en el bosque de la techumbre, un inmenso pájaro nocturno que los miraba con sus ojos de brasa y que parecía aferrado a las cuerdas de la lira de Apolo._

 _._

Por fin encontró una posición relativamente cómoda (¡Por Dios! ¡Hacía horas que había dejado de sentir las piernas y aborrecía el olor a antisépticos! ¡Aborrecía los hospitales! Y aborrecía a ese estúpido lobo que había disparado su arma contra ella) cuando un gruñido gutural la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Primero creyó que no era real así que decidió darle la espalda a la puerta y hacerse bolita en el pedacito de sillón en el que trataría de dormir las siguientes cuatro horas, pero luego algo la hizo sobresaltarse en la oscuridad. Un sonido gutural, agonizante y ronco que consiguió que cada célula de su ser despertara. Ni el entumecimiento, ni el dolor en los golpes, ni siquiera las viejas heridas y algunas costras lograron distraerla en ése momento.

—Za-Zanahorias…

— ¡Nick! —Exclamó en voz baja levantándose de golpe y encaminándose hasta la cama.

—Zanahorias. —Murmuró él con voz ronca mientras buscaba el rostro de Judy en la oscuridad.

— ¡Llamaré a una enfermera! —Murmuró ella con intensidad, tratando de alejarse, pero la voz ronca de Nick la hizo regresar.

—Espera… Déjame verte primero, déjame… Sólo quédate conmigo… O volverá la oscuridad.

Y a sabiendas de que era mejor llamar a algún experto, algo la hizo quedarse a escuchar lo que Nick tenía para decirle.


	6. Chapter 6

Jair937:Gracias de verdad por leer mi historia. Disfrútala.

XxLoneWolfYTxX: Me alegro que causara tantos efectos, y de igual manera espero que disfrutes ésta entrega

Hesvan: Una disculpa por la demora, espero que valga la pena el tiempo que tardé

Clover819: Que termine la desesperación, gracias por el comentario.

ThePhantomPain02: ¿Yooo? ¿Diabólica? (léase con sarcasmo) NOOOO cómoooo? A mi me gusta mucho también, espero que lo disfrutes, es oficialmente el último capítulo. De nuevo gracias por leerme y nos leemos pronto, espero.

Flame n' Shadows: Espero que por el capítulo valga la pena la espera, gracias por leerme y por todo el apoyo.

Hugo Med Lob: Qué bella capacidad, será que tienes muchas emociones. Gracias por leerme y por comentar

Y ahora sí, el último capítulo.

* * *

 _No paraba de hablar ¿Por qué se detuvo? No te detengas, Zanahorias, no pares._

 _Escuchar su voz era como tener una brújula en la oscuridad, ya había oído que los pacientes comatosos podían escuchar a sus seres queridos cuando les hablaban con regularidad, pero nunca lo había creído, creía que simplemente no había nada. Y hay tantas cosas…_

 _Pero de todo lo que hay es su voz lo que más anhelo escuchar._

 _Primero creía que me quedaría vagando en la oscuridad para siempre, no había nada más que sólo oscuridad y había momentos en los que sentía que caía, y otros en los que sabía que seguía atado a mi cuerpo, sin posibilidades de escapar. Y no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el borde entre la oscuridad y mi cuerpo, pero un día una luz violeta brilló dentro de mí._

 _Era el llanto de Judy, y pude verla. Llorando a los pies de mi cama como si no hubiera un mañana, suplicando una y otra vez que despertara, que no la abandonara._

 _¡Abandonarla!_

 _¡Jamás te abandonaría, Zanahorias! Pero el grito se quedó atorado en mi garganta, no puedo moverme, no puedo hablar, no puedo hacer nada… Y en cuanto su voz se apaga algo que no sentía hace mucho se apodera de mí, el peso de mi cuerpo, no como si siguiera atrapado sino como si encontrara el camino de regreso._

 _¡Zanahorias! Judy, sigue hablando, por favor, sigue hablando. ¡No guardes silencio! Si tú nunca te callas, no guardes silencio ahora ¡Háblame! ¡Guíame de regreso a ti! No puede ser que me haya ido sin decírtelo._

 _¡Te amo!_

 _Con un demonio, no puedo ni gruñir._

 _¡Te amo, Zanahorias!_

 _Y todo es en vano._

 _Deja de llorar y yo me hundo de nuevo en la penumbra, me hundo profundo hasta la oscuridad que se había apoderado de mí, pero ésta vez es distinto, se siente diferente. Judy toma mi mano y no para de parlotear, y habla de un montón de cosas, de Garraza y un montón de chismes, habla de Bogo, no está muy contento con el hecho de que dejemos de trabajar casi dos meses. Y el señor Manchas ha estado viniendo todos los días a vernos, qué curioso. Y hay tanta gente preocupada por mí que me cuesta creer que sea verdad._

 _Ahora sólo estoy consciente a intervalos, me pierdo en la oscuridad como si estuviera durmiendo profundo y sin sueños. Aunque cuando encuentro el camino de regreso es gracias a la voz de Judy, que no para de hablar de hechos extraños que ocurrieron en un teatro hace años, y está tan apasionada en la lectura que creo que podré encontrar el camino de regreso. Pero de pronto frena y me encuentro perdido de nuevo en la oscuridad, y promete que volverá mañana, no la dejan quedarse. Coneja valiente y obstinada._

 _Debería atender las indicaciones del médico._

 _A todo esto ¿Qué hace en mi habitación?_

 _Y su perfume. Invade todo, mis sentidos están aturdidos, adoro que use perfumes. Me recuerda que sigo vivo y que puedo seguir luchando. Se queda callada pero su perfume no abandona la habitación, no me deja._

—Me quedaré ésta noche, Nick. _—Anuncia. ¡Sí! ¡Quédate conmigo, Zanahorias!_ —Si despiertas avísame. — _Me pide en tono triste, escucho cómo acomoda uno de los almohadones del sofá y sonrío en mi fuero interno. Y por largo rato se remueve incómoda y no sabe las ganas que tengo de decirle que se esté quieta._

 _Zanahorias. —Comenzaría. —Eres muy ruidosa y no dejas dormir. Ya sé que he dormido al menos una semana, pero de todos modos haces mucho ruido._

 _Cómo extraño poder ver sus ojos cuando le digo Zanahorias, si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de pronunciar ésa sola palabra. Zanahorias…_ Zanahorias…

— _Zanahorias…_ Za-Zanahorias…

.

— ¡Nick! —Soltó bajando del sofá de un salto, se aproximó a la cama y se aferró al borde de la sábana, temiendo que aquello fuera una mala pasada por parte de su subconsciente.

—Zanahorias. —Murmuró él con voz ronca mientras buscaba el rostro de Judy en la oscuridad, ansioso por beber un vaso de agua y ansioso por hacerle saber a Judy que ahora estaba consciente, aunque ¿Cómo? Si él mismo no estaba del todo seguro de que aquello fuera verdad.

— ¡Llamaré a una enfermera! —Murmuró ella con intensidad, tratando de alejarse, pero la voz ronca de Nick la hizo regresar sobre sus pasos, como si un imán la obligara a permanecer en su lugar.

—Espera… Déjame verte primero, déjame… Sólo quédate conmigo… O volverá la oscuridad.

Y a sabiendas de que era mejor llamar a algún experto, algo la hizo quedarse.

—Nick de verdad tengo que llamar a alguien, te tienen que revisar, despertaste… Despertaste…

Y sin poderlo evitar mucho más, Judy subió a la cama de un salto, acurrucándose al lado del zorro y llorando de alegría al tiempo en que él la apretaba levemente contra su costado. La duda se apoderó de ella, se sentó de golpe temiendo que aquello no fuera verdad y se pellizcó con fuerzas. No le constaba que aquello funcionara de verdad pero quería intentarlo. Tenía que.

—Te extrañé, Zanahorias… ¿Agua? Para éste pobre zorro… —Bromeó sin fuerzas.

—La traeré en seguida. —Dijo saltando de la cama con lágrimas en los ojos, ansiosa porque el mundo lo supiera.

.

Le hicieron unas revisiones y lo dejaron descansar, pero después de haber pasado inconsciente tanto tiempo, Nick no pudo conciliar el sueño, contrario a Judy, que se quedó dormida en cuanto su cabeza tocó el almohadón del sillón.

Nick le había pedido (corrección. Le había exigido) que se fuera a descansar, que durmiera en una cama de verdad, que se ocupara en reponerse del daño y las heridas, pero Judy, en medio de su terquedad, le había hechos saber que ahora que había despertado no había nada que la alejara de su lado.

Nick suspiró mirando a Judy dormir tranquilamente, tan tranquila que prefirió dejar todo para el día siguiente.

.

Pasaría la noche de nuevo en el hospital. Por fin había accedido a las súplicas de Nick de ir a bañarse, cambiar de ropa, comer comida de verdad y des estresarse del ritmo del hospital. Pero al caer la tarde había estado de nuevo sentada en el sillón, acompañándolo y leyendo en voz alta.

— _¿Qué tanto balbuceabas antes de que despertara? Algo de un fantasma._

— _Leía para ti._

— _¿Podrías continuar con la lectura? Me intrigó la historia, o al menos lo poco que pude entender mientras dormía._

Caída la noche ella se había recostado en el sillón y miraba la lluvia caer por media ciudad, lluvia de verdad golpeando las ventanas con parsimonia. Suspiró por enésima vez, radiante. Nick suspiró un instante después y se sentó mirando a la coneja.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo se duerme en el sillón?

—Mejor que en la cama, lo apuesto.

—No puedes.

—Claro que puedo. —Soltó dándole la espalda. Nick soltó una risa por lo bajo al ver el rabito de algodón todo apachurrado por las horas de estar pegado al sofá. Negó con la cabeza sorprendiéndose en ese pensamiento y uno nuevo ocupó su lugar.

—Ven a la cama.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Judy interesada, levantándose sobre sus codos y mirando al zorro, que ya le había hecho espacio. Soltaron ambos risitas nerviosas pero Judy se levantó y avanzó hasta su amigo. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Acuéstate conmigo un rato. Extraño el calor animal. —Judy soltó una risita subiéndose a la cama y abrazando el costado de Nick con tanto cuidado como sus ganas de estar cerca le permitieron. —Y definitivamente te extraño a ti. —Murmuró con el hocico entre las orejas de la coneja, apretándola entre sus brazos y aspirando el aroma de Judy, que cada día volvía a ser el suyo con más fuerzas que antes. — ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba en coma…

—No hables de ello en el hospital. Dicen que es de mala suerte.

—Bah, mala suerte mis bigotes. —Y tras hacer una pausa y besarle la frente, añadió. —Había algo que quería decirte.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Nick levantó el rostro para buscar los ojos violetas de Judy, sonrió acobardado y recostándose de nuevo, murmuró. —Que extrañaba decirte Oficial pelusa por cómo arrugas la nariz.

—Ja, ja. —Soltó sarcástica, pero luego se levantó en un codo y sonrió con aires nostálgicos. —Pues yo también tenía algo qué decir. —Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y sonrió envalentonada. —Te amo, Nicholas Wilde, y no sé desde cuándo, pero así es. —Y antes de que la valentía la abandonara y sin percatarse de la expresión de sorpresa que había compuesto Nick, ella se lanzó sobre sus labios arrancándole un beso apasionado que se prolongó lo suficiente para dejarlos a ambos sin aliento. En un movimiento ágil, Nick jaló a Judy hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre él y atrajo de nuevo su rostro en la oscuridad, besándola de regreso con un sinnúmero de emociones brotándole en el pecho.

La coneja se bajó de la cama con tiempo apenas suficiente para evitar ser descubierta por un doctor que había entrado corriendo seguido de una enfermera. Nick se sentó de golpe para mirarlos, confundido.

— ¿Todo en orden? —Quiso saber la enfermera, preocupada, mientras encendía la luz. —Tu monitor se disparó, casi como una taquicardia… Pensamos…

Nick respiró profundo un par de veces y luego, componiendo una sonrisa falsa como el video de Garraza con Gazelle, murmuró. —Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

—Señorita, le vamos a pedir que se retire por ésta noche. —Añadió el médico revisando los sueros de Nick y moviendo un poco el gotero, habló con aires distraídos. —Vaya a su casa a descansar y por la mañana…

—Pero quiero quedarme a cuidarlo.

—Señorita. Lo mejor para ambos es que se vaya. Que descanse, y por la mañana podrán hablar. Sé que tienen algo de incapacidad en la comisaría, así que…

—Preciosa… —Llamó Nick con voz aterciopelada. ¡Maldito zorro! Judy había olvidado el poder que su voz tenía sobre ella. —Creo que el Doc. Tiene razón. Será mejor que ambos descansemos, ya habrá tiempo para ponernos al corriente.

—Pero Nick, hay mucho…

—Lo sé… Mañana, temprano. Descansa.

Judy asintió no muy convencida y se acercó a la cama, plantó un beso en la sien de Nick y aprovechando el descuido de los médicos, murmuró de nuevo. —Te amo, Nick. —Pero en voz alta añadió. —Te veo mañana entonces. Garraza tiene un millar de chismes qué pasarnos.

Y aunque Nick se quedó con una palabra atorada en la garganta, sonrió despidiéndola con una mano sin imaginarse que ella iba directo a su departamento, a pasar la noche aferrada a su almohada y a dormir con una de sus camisetas viejas, renuente a permitir que el aroma de Nick la abandonara.

Mañana sería otro día.

—También te amo, Zanahorias… —Murmuró cuando por fin lo dejaron solo. —Y esto no se queda así, oficial Hopps.

* * *

Oficialmente éste es el final de la historia, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leyeron y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Aún no pienso en una idea para el epílogo, pero si algo se les ocurre, avísenme por favor, aún estoy abierta a la posibilidad de publicar algo más.

Besos. Abrazos y mil y un gracias por el apoyo.

Por cierto, un breve chiste local pero para que mi lector más importante lo sepa. _Yo siempre un puntito más que tú 3_


End file.
